Holoholona
by sparkywriter
Summary: "Animals" - a simple Sunday assembling a crib turns in to an opportunity for Steve to torture Danny. A very short sequel to Nightmare of Reality.


Disclaimer - Still don't own Hawaii 5-0 or Steve. Well, I do, but that's in my dreams and I'm not sharing those, soooo...sorry!

A/N- This is a quick sequel to Nightmare of Realty. A longer one is definitely in the works with several chapters already written. Happy reading!

* * *

"NASA frikkin' engineers couldn't put this damn thing together!" Danny exclaimed, crushing the instructions for the baby bed he and Steve had been assembling all afternoon into a tiny ball and throwing it across the room. "There are four sides - it is essentially a _box_. There is no reason to have this many unnerving, inane, utterly useless parts on still on the floor!"

"You know, you should be honored and privileged to put your godson's crib together, my friend," Steve countered, reaching for the instructions and smoothing them out on the hardwood floor beneath him.

"I would be just as honored and privileged to be his godfather at my own house, with my own tv instead of assembling this medieval torture chamber! It's Sunday, babe, we should be watching football," Danny grumbled. "You could have had the decency to roll the tv from your bedroom in here or at least pipe the audio in over the baby monitor."

"We don't have a tv in the bedroom, Danny," Steve sighed, laying a wooden slat against the instructions to check if it matched the next step. "Ruins the romance."

"Romance?!" Danny laughed incredulously, waving the two of the slats in his hands wide. "What are you talking about, romance? Your wife is 7 months pregnant!"

"There is _plenty_ of romance,brother," Steve countered with a smirk. "We're still newlyweds."

"Rachel wouldn't let me touch her after the 6th month."

Steve considered this for a moment while connecting the slat to the main bed frame. "Well, all I know is that Jenn's been insatiable since she got pregnant. I only thought we couldn't keep our hands off each other before..."

Danny clamped his hands over his ears. "Lalalalalalalalalalala, Danno can't hear you!"

"All those hormones do some ah-mazing things 'down there'..." Steve continued with a waggle of his eyebrows and a wistful look on his face.

"Oh my God, we are _not_ having this conversation!" Danny bellowed, his features contorted into a horrified expression. "Jennifer is like my little sister, and now, thanks to you and your big mouth, I have images of you defiling my baby sister floating around in my brain! I'm going to have to google how to bleach my subconscious!"

Steve grabbed his drill from the floor and pressed the button. It whirred to life under his touch. "C'mere, I'll get you started on a hole to pour the bleach in."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I hate you so much right now," he muttered under his breath.

"Can I interrupt the male bonding?" Jennifer asked from the doorway. She held two bottles of ice cold beer in her hands.

"Yes, please," Danny answered, snatching one of the beers from her. "I'm taking a break..,downstairs...with the tv!"

Steve levied himself from the floor and gathered his wife into his arms. "Hi," he whispered, nuzzling the hollow just behind her ear with his nose.

"Hi," she replied, running her free hand slowly down his back and under his t-shirt. He sucked in a groan as her fingers, still cold from the bottle she'd been holding, splayed out over the small of his back. "Why are you torturing Danny with our sex life?"

"Because it's fun," Steve answered, eliciting a soft laugh from Jennifer.

"Our sex life, or torturing Danny?"

Steve pulled away from the soft skin of her neck to grin at her. "Both. You interrupted before I could explain the new and highly interesting positions one must become familiar with in the third trimester."

"You are so bad," she chuckled. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he slowly and methodically backed her against wall, pressing his body against hers, earning a groan. "We haven't christened this room, you know," he whispered against the soft swell of her breasts uncovered by wide v-neck t-shirt she was wearing. His fingers grazed her side, down over her hip, finally coming to rest on the back of her thigh, lifting it just slightly so he could step between her legs. "Who can't keep their hands off who?" she cooed,

"You started it," he shrugged, trailing his lips up the column of her neck.

"I brought you a beer!" Jennifer laughed. "How is that _starting_ anything?"

"You're sexy," he whispered in her ear.

"You're horny," she countered with a quirk of her eyebrow, deliberately rubbing her hip bone against his groin, eliciting a primal growl from deep within her husband.

"Oh my God!" Danny exclaimed from the doorway. "You two are animals! What is wrong with you people? Can you not keep your hands off each other for five frikkin' minutes? You know what? I'm done. Ravage each other all over this house. I don't care. I'm leaving. My godson can sleep in a dresser drawer and I will be the first one to tell him that he didn't have a bed because his parents were ANIMALS!"

The rest of Danny's rant faded as he fled down the staircase and escaped the house, slamming the front door. Steve boxed Jennifer in against the wall with a hand on either side of her head. The glint in his eyes when she turned her attention back to him was positively lascivious. "What are we gonna do about the crib?" she asked curiously.

His eyes were dark as his face slowly grew closer to hers, his pupils blown with lust. With his lips just a breath away from hers and her body instinctively arching into him he whispered, "I'll pay someone to put it together."

The End


End file.
